


Captured

by Jagoria



Series: The DreamWalker's [1]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Aftermath, Discovery Sex, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NiGHTS Journey of Dreams, NiGHTS into Dreams - Freeform, Other, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagoria/pseuds/Jagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reala finds himself in a strange predicament with his traitorous sibling. Events pan out in ways he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Oh wow. This actually happened. I’ve been thinking of writing something like this for a while now, but felt too lazy to go for it until tonight. -_- There really isn’t anything like this out on the web that I could find, so I will go through with it myself. This scenario occurs pre-“Legend of the DreamWalkers”, before the prologue. It’s only a one-shot, but it does connect to the actual story. Déjà vu like with “Second Meanings.” I’m thoroughly enjoying typing this at 2:00 in the morning. I’m suppose to be in bed right now, but I’m scared that the motivation will be gone by tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> >
> 
>  
> 
> I Hope FFN leaves me alone if I type enough warnings to scare people off. Let’s see if that works :) If not and you want to read this, I have an Archive of Our Own account under the same user name. Search me up!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Damn, if only I owned NiGHTS, Buuuuuut clearly I don’t. SO, I do not own anything belonging to SEGA.

The last thing Reala remembered was patrolling the skies of a Nightopia. It was a structured like an industrial metropolis, perfect for Nightmaren usage if need be and filled will many other possibilities. Delight City had been their last option for a base, but that location had long since been discarded. Decades must have passes since then. How shameful had it been, losing an entire Nightopia to his rogue twin and a child. Interference was a common blunder he failed to supervise in planning strategies. If that made any sense.

Man, he was an idiot back then. Now he wasn’t as foolish, or so he thought.

It seemed like a perfect idea. The city scape displayed a stark contrast to peacefulness of nature. Structured, symbolically organized, dull as any other military setting. Yes, perfection in plain words. He already finished scoping out the open areas, and moved on to the alleyways, stealth defenses looked like a viable option as he gazed down the tapered paths.

A solid impact of pain collided with the back of his skull, catching him completely off guard. He then hit the ground. 

Reala awoke, disoriented and enclosed within walls. The Nightmaren lord glowered and attempted to sit up from his horizontal pose. His cranium throbbed in protest and a firm resistance bound his claws, stretching his limbs uncomfortably high above his head.  These factors forced the rest of his body to protest and he fell back against ground again. It was a difficult feat for Reala to raise his head, but he managed the task enough. When the First-Level caught a glimpse of the offending irons around his arms, the frown deepened on his lips.

A high ranking officer. Has been cuffed to the concrete wall. Of an abandoned industrial building. With no idea of how he got there. Wait, that was a lie. Reala’s instincts doubtlessly concluded which individual would do such an outrageous thing.

The captured jester sighed, exasperated. “I know you’re here.” He wasn’t expecting to get a response, but to his surprise, he did. And it wasn’t too far away.

“Oh, so you’re up?”

The voice almost started him, _almost._ It would have been unfitting for a specimen such as himself to show such alarm. Instead, he responded bitterly to the others’ off handed remark.

“NiGHTS. Just what are you up to with this? Release me.”

“No. I need to talk to you.”

The ceiling above was the only thing he could see comfortably. If Reala tilted his head just slightly, his head would throb and a heavily shadowed form of NiGHTS would come into view. His twin sat still, perched on a cement overhang. The only source of light in the room came from this direction, revealing a bright glow of orange sky beyond the arched opening of the arched window.

 

The chains holding Reala in place gripped strong, draining at his natural abilities. That meant he couldn’t morph out of their grasp or break them with strength. If NiGHTS couldn’t escape them without assistance, then he wouldn’t be able to either.

“What could you possibly have to talk about? A traitor such as yourself?” The accusation lashed out easily and he was far from finished. The only weapon left Reala had to rely on was his serpent tongue. “Are you going to try to bargain with me? Convince me to change my ways with pretty words? You aren’t smart enough to bend my mind and surely you aren’t going to turn yourself in. That would be too easy for us, _wouldn’t it_?” He placed every ounce of emphasis he could behind his sentence. Being defenseless was not a good feeling, and NiGHTS had the upper hand. 

When the purple jester failed to retaliate, Reala found himself truly puzzled. Usually NiGHTS would start to blabber in vain defense, but the other hadn’t even twitched.

The red jester picked up a very soft string of words, barely above a whisper. _“_ Would you _stop.”_

The sound of the other’s tone trickled down Reala’s back like nails on a chalkboard, but he snickered anyway, hoping to show he still had some fight left. “Will I stop? Why should I? You’re the one who abandoned everything. You went against our creator, our _Master_ − and you want _me_ to _stop?_ Your betrayal destroyed all of our work to dominate this realm. Give me a reason why I should. Go on!” Maybe urging the other forward wasn’t a great move.

Reala could sense NiGHTS’ movement when he turned to look his way. “So what if I betrayed Wiseman.” His captor opposed, “So what if I betrayed the cause. That’s all anyone ever cared about. I was nothing but a pawn to him, Reala. _All_ of us were only created to be sacrificed for his greed. And for what? Destroying Nightopias? Causing chaos?-”

“Why is that so bad? We were created with a _purpose_ and that purpose was to serve.” A stutter of abrupt pause followed. Reala knew he had him there due to the silence. As predicted, the other had nothing to argue. It was always clear that NiGHTS knew exactly who he quarreled against. Wiseman’s right-hand creation and most loyal subject. Why did he have to keep trying like this? There was no point, it was a lost battle. Yet NiGHTS still fought to protect what he was created to destroy. It was a miracle that the fool still lived.

“This isn’t what I wanted to talk about.” It was just like him to change the topic.

NiGHTS stood up, trailing a faint light of sparkles that bounced up in the corner of Reala’s vision. Suddenly the face of his twin was looking down upon him. Wide blue orbs trained on Reala’s cobalt eyes and his peach face turned into a tight frown. Reala wasn’t sure what to make of the expression, but sight sat unusually above the other’s orange collar. It was a look of agitation, restlessness, it wasn’t just their abrasive conversation bothering him and that was certain. Having the skill to read the rogues moods, served as a benefit for the Nightmaren Lord. He was easy to play mind trick on. The feminine tenor of a voice suddenly softened suddenly, rejuvenating lost and forgotten memories from their past.

“I’m sorry.” An awkward smile creased the kindly face, making its expression look a little less alien and more like the playful, carefree Nightmaren Reala knew and despised. “You probably have every reason to hate me now, but I’ve never blamed you for anything, brother.”

“You are _not_ my brother.” The red jester spat, suddenly furious at the others gentle words. It was sickening to hear the others sentiment after all their years fighting one another. “You’ve long since lost that title.” The large eyes of NiGHTS drooped at his harsh words.

“I know. But still, as Nightmaren, we’re all siblings.” NiGHTS paused and looked away from his partners’ angry glare, “I want something from you− no. _Need_ something. I’m not sure what it is but… you know those, odd moments of weakness that you get once a year?” Reala’s eyes widened suspiciously and knew exactly what he meant. Every Nightmaren experienced it, First-Level, Second-Level and the like. No one knew why it occurred and never bothered to look into it. The sensations were irritating. Everything would feel hyper-sensitive once every twelve months and then it would fade away within a week’s time like nothing happened at all. “It’s been worse than how it usually gets for the past couple of years, but now I don’t know how to deal it. It’s lasted for more then a week. I’m not good with thinking of solutions, and Owl isn’t one of us, so… next best choice?” He couldn’t believe NiGHTS was continuing with his shaky explanation. He knocked Reala out for this? Why? They’ve been trying to kill each other for decades.

“You just keep proving me right don’t you? You’re an idiot. More importantly, how in Wiseman’s name did I not hear you coming? Also, while we’re making pleasant conversation, how did you steal these cuffs?” Reala just _had_ to know. He also wanted to dive away from the topic at hand.

A sly grin stretched the mouth of NiGHTS’, “I’m must not be that much of an idiot to think of apprehending you and succeeding at it. Just so you know, I’ve been out here for over fifty years. I know this Nightopia like the back of my hand. Oh, and your Goodles leave those lying around.” He pointed causally at the restraints behind the other’s head, “So why waste?”

“Ha ha.” This wasn’t funny at all. “I’m not going to cooperate, NiGHTS. Hell, I don’t think I can even help you at all. So you might as well give up.”

“I knew you’d say that. That’s why I’ll be doing all the action. Not you.”

Effectively scaring the shit out of his blue-skinned duplicate, NiGHTS proceeded to straddle Reala’s lower waist, pinning his pelvis to the floor.

“Wait. _What_ are you _doing?_ ” Reala squirmed, the attempt to wiggle free clearly being futile, but at this point he didn’t give any less of a shit. This was a huge invasion of space and he hadn’t see it coming. Reala ceased all movement in shock by when NiGHTS’ body tensed up and pressed downwards.

“It’s amazing what you can learn from visitors. It feels _right._ ” The violet clad First-Level forced his hips down further, grinding them against the other’s golden belt.

Reala was nothing short of mortified. He almost wanted to scream. Actually, no. It was alarming at most and just really damn confusing all at once. A sharp huff of breath from above caught his attention and his narrow eyes darted up to look at other’s face. It was then that Reala realized how deadly the silence had gotten. The Nightmaren General had stopped complaining a while ago, but he still felt greatly agitated in this position.

For some reason, NiGHTS looked breathless. A trace of colour dusted the other’s face, making it look even warmer in the auburn light. His eyes were spacey and out of focus and oddly, it memorized him. Reala glanced down at the indigo covered pelvis, surging with a little more vigor now, and he found himself awkwardly transfixed.

What’s going on here? What is _he_ doing? What am _I_ doing?

Reala’s thoughts failed to be answered by the rising gasps and the rutting momentum of NiGHTS’ hips.

From the other’s contact and friction, a swell of feeling began to seep into where they rubbed together. It was innate, feral and _stimulating._

“NiGHTS. _Stop._ ” Reala’s breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked on his words. It came free as a yelp and instantly he wanted to curl up and die.

“ _No._ This is payback.” Okay. Something was wrong with this, very wrong. When a frustrated whine and a snarl from above met Reala’s ears, he jumped. Did that just come from _NiGHTS_ , of all Nightmaren? Suddenly hands gripped his vest, hard enough to rip it if pulled the wrong way. The rutting came to a shuddering halt and NiGHTS all but wailed. “God damnit! It’s not enough.”

“Calm down.” _Calm._ He was calm. They were calm. Hell, who was he kidding? Reala really wanted out of these handcuffs. He wanted to do something about the situation they were in and not be stuck here, lying uselessly without any control what so ever. Reasoning evenly with people was not a specialty of his. For Christ’s sake, he only knew how to be an asshole.“Release my hands, NiGHTS.”

NiGHTS sobbed, he actually _sobbed_ and it scared the hell out of him.

“ _No!_ You’ll run away!”

“I won’t.”

 “You will. You’re lying! You always _lie_!”

He did have a point there.

“I swear I won’t this time.” The Nightmaren on top of him tried to completely halt his crushing rhythm, but his body betrayed him at every opening he got. The gloved hands clenching at Reala’s vest began to shake uncontrollably.

“It hurts and it’s burning and it _won’t stop_. I don’t know why!” This was turning to hysteria really quickly.

Reala growled. Reasoning with the other wasn’t going to him anywhere. “Release my hands, you dolt! You’re not helping yourself.” As he spoke, Reala ignored the tense sensation further down his body. It was something he hadn’t ever experienced before in a circumstance such as this.  Was this behavior preprogrammed into them like the rest of their knowledge? Why were they unaware of it if it was?

Surprising him once again, NiGHTS reached up over his head and began to fiddle with the cuffs. Shocked that his orders had been followed for once, a clink of metal informed Reala that NiGHTS was unlocking the restraints.

When the First-Level felt that his arms were freed, Reala found himself at a crossroads. His sibling must be out of his mind to do something so foolish. Right now he had the power and the control to do whatever he wanted. Nightmare’s most-wanted was a vulnerable, trembling mess and sat right beneath his thumb. Under any normal circumstances, Reala would probably do just what NiGHTS blamed him for. A _tactical retreat,_ in other words _._ Normally he wasn’t the type to be curious, however this time was a bit different. Something was pushing him to touch the other, to pull them closer, to bite and... where the ever loving fuck was this going? Reala hesitated for a long moment before allowed his subconscious take the lead.

He sat up to face NiGHTS head on, adjusting the other on his lap as he moved. His claws placed themselves on the other’s pert rear and they dug in possessively. _Yes_ , that felt good. It satisfied a little of the need. His ex-partner seemed to think so as well, if the pleasured hitch of breath had been any indication. Suddenly, NiGHTS pulled himself closer to his sibling, gripping the other in a tight embrace. His flushed face buried away into the brilliant purple collar and feathers hiding the other’s inhuman features.   

 _“Reala?”_ NiGHTS’ voice sounded muffled against the neckwear. Said Nightmaren’s head felt numb.

“Get on your back.” NiGHTS flinched at the demanding tone.

“What?”

“Do it− and if you don’t take off those damn tights I’ll tear them off myself.”

All the while, Reala had no idea why he commanded such a thing. Clearly it wasn’t an order most normal people would consent to, but the other proved him wrong.

Instead, NiGHTS gave him an effective response by peeling away from Reala’s embrace to fumbling with his vest, undershirt and orange collar. All of this was to get at the fastenings holding his leggings up. This dunce wore _way_ too much clothing, but at this point it was just amusing to view his struggle.

 Eventually, his twin was bare for the world to see. Reala’s eyes raked down the sight of exposed flesh. It looked smooth, with no evident scars on its tanned surface. He wanted to dig his claws into it, draw blood, tear at its perfection, but another urge that he couldn’t identify lay at the forefront of his mind. Reala’s hands began to fiddle with his belt, without even thinking of his actions. He only took notice after he threw it against the far wall and it bounce off violently with a loud metallic clang.  

NiGHTS had only one foot left caught in his boot but Reala confirmed it would be good enough. The blue duplicate stood up behind his twin and pinned his kneeling body to the wall, a savage growl rumbled loudly within his chest as their flesh made contact. NiGHTS didn’t fight him. Instead, the violet jester clung to wherever he could. They went from the wall to the floor and suddenly their earlier positions swapped. NiGHTS’ two-tailed hat lay askew as it pressed itself flat against the floor, flushed face and chest exposed and heaving air. The red, Ideya shard contrasting with his skin flashed with the fading light of the sun like the enchanted jewel it was.

For the third time that evening, NiGHTS caught the other Nightmaren off guard. His willowy set of arms reached up and grappled onto Reala’s broad shoulders. The next second, Reala found himself mouth to mouth with his rival. It was a messy kiss, full of teeth, inexperience and desperation. The strangest part was, neither of them cared much. For a while, it was as if they had completely forgotten about who they were and which side they were on. It would come back to haunt them both in the end no doubt, but what Master Wiseman couldn’t see wouldn’t kill him.

Reala suddenly felt a hand between his legs and he broke apart their open-mouthed connection. That area had become surprisingly delicate since this strange act began, but it was a feeling pleasant enough for him to not fret about.

The stroking from the other’s hand was persistent and for some strange reason Reala had the sudden urge to reciprocate. His own appendage discovered NiGHTS’ right thigh and he slowly trailed his palm upward. Brushing the skin with claws, the leg twitched and shuttered until finally his hand rested on the other Nightmaren’s lower regions. The body under Reala jolted sharply at the contact and a cry escaped the mouth his lips had been attached to not long ago. As he let his claws explore the area, Reala exposed one spot that was strangely soft. Rubbing it harshly he received another keen.

“Oh− _Oh god, please_.” The more he heard NiGHTS begging in this state, the rougher his prodding became. Sequentially, the gripping hand between Reala’s legs squeezed firmly, eliciting a small moan and a low chuckle from the red jester. His ego was taking a firm stroking today, just like many other things. And the lower-levels said he had no sense of humor. He heard that from a male visitor once a long time ago, for once he could put the fraise to use.

“Please what, _NiGHTS?_ ” Reala punctuated the question by pressing his index claw into the softness, provoking another lovely yelp. This was enthralling, _whatever it was_. Another gurgle of pleasured sound came from NiGHTS before he could responded to the tease.

“Press _harder_.” His sibling’s facial expression was delicious and Reala took everything in as he prepared to fulfill that request.

  “Where? Here−“

His entire finger suddenly broke through a wall of resistance and it slide forward into something alarmingly moist and warm. Reala quickly redrew the digit in alarm and a strangled yelp jumped from his twin’s mouth.

A flash of agony passed over NiGHTS’ features and he exclaimed, _“What the bloody fuck just happened?”_ The violet jester’s voice was hoarse. Reala’s brow creased, looking down at his hand between both their bodies. A translucent pink fluid drenched his finger tip, painting the digit half way up to the knuckle. He then looked down at the damage.

“Did that hurt?”

“It stung a bit.”

“Well, there’s a hole in your crotch.”

“Oh− Wait, _What?_ ” Startled by his statement, NiGHTS scrambled to sit up, nearly smacking heads with Reala as he rose. The First-Level Nightmaren peered between his knees to catch a glimpse of the injury. Surely enough there was a tear, dripping a strange mixture of fluid mixed with his fluorescent blood.  “Is, that suppose to happen?”

Reala coughed awkwardly, “How should I know?”

“Well, you’ve always said you’re the smart one. Wow… it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” NiGHTS trailed his gloved hand down to the opening, gingerly stroking the slit.  Reala watched as the other hissed in a breath and blinked quickly, pulling the hand away. “I think I’m a masochist.”

A laugh broke free from the Reala’s mouth before he could stop it. It wasn’t the fake snigger that he usually used. It was a real, genuine outburst. NiGHTS peered up at him and cocked his head to the side, an odd expression on his face. “What? Why are you laughing? I’m serious, call me crazy but it feel’s good to touch.”

“You _are_ crazy.”

NiGHTS sighed, a small grin playing his lips, “Are you still going to help me, or what?”

“With what? We have no idea what we’re doing.”

“Fine then. I’ll touch myself then.” Reala was about to stutter out a response, only for his eyes to follow NiGHTS’ hand as it darted back in-between his peach thighs.

The Nightmaren lord found himself sitting there, watching as the other played with himself. After the previously white digits frolicked around with the opening, NiGHTS pressed a curious finger inside. The reaction was instantaneous and his shoulder’s slumped and shuddered, yielding to the instantaneous bliss. “It− it feels _so much_ _better_ suddenly.” NiGHTS gasped. Mechanically, he pulled the finger out and then pressed it forward again, hard. This momentum repeated and sped up. More than one finger wiggled its way in beside the first. Humiliating sounds fell from the violet jester’s mouth as he panted, eyes once again losing focus. Reala observed it all, down to the last detail. Suddenly his partner’s slurring voice dragged him out of his reverie.

“Reala, what is that?”

NiGHTS had slowed in his actions as he looked down between Reala’s legs. The Nightmaren sitting across from him quirked a brow at the other’s question, before following their fogged gaze.

There under the hem of his undershirt was a strange lump of flesh and Reala jolted from of his relaxed position in alarm. His right hand immediately flew to cover the morphed area of his body. Reala wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it, but it was unusual so he held the strange protrusion down. “What in the _fuck?”_

A pink tinged set of hands grasped the vambrace on his arm, NiGHTS appeared at his side when he looked over and the violet Nightmaren pulled gently at it.  “No, don’t hide it. Maybe it’s a clue. Let me see.”

He really _didn’t_ want him to see, but NiGHTS was a persistent bugger in prying his hand away.

Reala looked up and away as the bluish length sprung up. He heard NiGHTS hum, analyzing before Reala felt a moist set of fingers wrap around it. Liquid heat leapt up from his belly at the contact and a throaty grunt sprung from his mouth. What _was_ this feeling?  “Weird, thing to morph. Wonder if it does anything important?”

“Since when did you start being the observant one?”

“Well, judging by the purr you just let out, I’d say that this feels good too, right?” Reala looked down sharply to scowl at the other’s triumphant smirk.

When Reala finally caught a proper glimpse of the growth, it greatly disturbed him. It looked to be around the length of his hand and a bit thicker then two fingers put together. His natural skin tone ran along its entire span until the tip, as it transitioned into a flushed colour.

NiGHTS had his hand on the base of it, not grasping it tightly, but enough for Reala to feel its presence. The violet Nightmaren was on his knees hunched over Reala’s lap. His face hovered not far from the other’s pelvis, body bare entirely except for his gloved hands and headwear. The round-tipped fingers cautiously experimented, stroking the object in a smooth motion. Once, twice, a third time. The sensation was unknowingly beginning to get unbearable for the other.

Reala’s claws reached out and dug into NiGHTS’ back to anchor himself, trying not to lose control of his voice again. NiGHTS gasped silently knowing blood had been drawn, but let he it go. The pain was numb and felt amazingly good with his heightened senses. Eventually NiGHTS removed his gloves, even though they were already dirty. The skin contact had his ominous brother falling over himself in ecstasy.

“Do you like that?” NiGHTS hummed, glancing up at Reala’s face with smug eyes.  Reala growled lowly, satisfaction evident in his expression.

“And if I say yes?”

“It won’t hurt your pride, now come on.”

Staring at NiGHTS’ mouth as is moved, an idea arose. Maybe there _was_ a connection here. It would be a strange idea to try, but if the clenching feeling of NiGHTS’s hand felt this good… it just might work to both of their advantages.

“Yes, it does, and I have an idea on how to make us both benefit from this.”

NiGHTS followed Reala’s lead as his twin gently pushed him backwards. Reala slid in between his companion’s legs, hovering over NiGHTS just like before.

“Okay, so I don’t know what you’re planning, but are you sure it’s a good idea?” The violet jester snorted. Damn him.

“Positive, just lay still.”

Reala took the protrusion in his hand carefully and lined it up with the slit. NiGHTS’ eyes widened with new understanding.

“Good lord, you _are_ a genius.”

“Already knew that.” Reala grinned devilishly before slowly inserting. The body under him stiffened after the tip’s entry, making it difficult to proceed. “Relax, will you?”

“It hurts a bit, hold on.”

Reala scoffed, “Enough _holding on_. You dragged me into this mess, so we’re going to finish it.” The warm squeeze around him felt invigorating and Reala couldn’t help himself. He pressed forward all at once in one smooth stroke. NiGHTS cried out, his body tightening again around the intrusion. The Nightmaren above him almost felt sorry for impaling his companion, but after his hips met flush against NiGHTS’ rear, the pathetic yell ended in a groan. NiGHTS curled his legs and arms around Reala, clinging to him out of desperation while his blue duplicate pulled back and shoved his way in again. It kept happening, again, and again, and again.

Reala’s face pressed hard into NiGHTS’ shoulder and aggressively sped up the pace of his hips. There were no complaints about this change of speed from the one below, only gasps and breathless moans echoed about the room.

Reala couldn’t stop. Why stop when it felt so amazing? So he continued to push forwards, every stroke along the shaft feeling like ecstasy. Neither parties were aware of how long the act lasted, but Reala had already dug his fangs into the tanned shoulder by his face. The bitter taste of Nightmaren blood rose up to greet his tongue, stimulating his senses and urging him to go faster and deeper, to claim and to dominate.

His brother’s yells began to escalate along with the damp sounds of their bodies colliding together. NiGHTS suddenly trembled and let out a wail, his body constricting around Reala in every way the Nigthmaren general could describe. A build up of shear energy pooled inside the Nightmaren moving frantically over the other. He wasn’t sure what it was, but Reala needed to reach the top of it. To tip over the hidden edge of bliss. A few more thrusts into the body below him and it didn’t just tip, it spilled like a raging waterfall. Reala snarled through the flesh under his teeth, digging his claws roughly into the thighs propped over his shoulders.

They both panted loudly as the high came down. Eventually the jolts of pleasure slowed, becoming a pleasant pulse. Reala relaxed over his partner, finding it fairly difficult to move.

  1. His partner?



Not a moment ago he was on cloud nine. Now the Nightmaren lord felt the soberness aproach.  

“That− I don’t even _know_ what that was, but it was amazing.” NiGHTS spoke lightly. Voice sounding exhausted and immensely sated. Reala raised his head, releasing the tension of his jaw and removing his teeth. The rouge winced, reaching for his shoulder. “Ow, I hadn’t even felt that bite.”

The jester above NiGHTS gazed neutrally down at him, blood glowing colourfully against the corner of his black lips. Reala licked it away and then slowly backed off the other.

The form below his waste was no longer present, much to his relief. The only evidence of their affair being the pink stains below his waist. He would be sure to take care of those before heading back to Nightmare.

“I don’t know what just happened or why it did, but that was satisfying. I should be taking my leave now.” NiGHTS had a happy glow in his eyes, but it dimmed while he spoke.

“Right.”

Reala rose to his feet before he left the ground. The First-Level drifted over to where his belt sat next to the wall and he picked it up. Buckling it back in place, Reala made sure not to face NiGHTS, not knowing why the effort to avoid his gaze was necessary.

All of Reala’s anger and hatred had been sapped. Only stoic cold seemed to be left. For now, there wasn’t any incentive to confront NiGHTS about his disobedience.

The arch serving as their light source had long since gone black, a speckle of stars dotted its slate like thousands of pin pricks, providing very little illumination other than the moon. Neither of them said anything until Reala paused, just before his hand reached the brick of the exit.

“We never met tonight. I will not report you.” He murmured and paused before saying. “I hope your decision turns around. It just hasn’t been the same.”

A sad smile graced NiGHTS’ lips, but he knew the other wouldn’t see it. “We may be on different sides now, but you’ll forever be a part of me, brother. That won’t change.”

“ _Brother._ ” In the dull light of the evening, NiGHTS could see the doubtful smirk grace Reala’s lips before the rest of his dark silhouette left the platform.

If only things could be that simple.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Anyway, I hope whoever read through this enjoyed my rendition of Nightmaren Biology Lesson 101. If you have any questions I’d be more then happy to answer and explain things. My head cannon’s a little odd.
> 
> This sort of connects to my NiGHTS: Legend of the DreamWalkers series. If you liked this, Please keep reading! Or at least review so I don't go insane. :/


End file.
